


An energetic ferret and his irritating owner

by Si_Cha



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Si_Cha/pseuds/Si_Cha
Summary: Ray has a ferret.





	An energetic ferret and his irritating owner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to each other and who/whatever has the right.  
> All informations about ferrets are from wikipedia and youtube, so correct me if I'm wrong.  
> Hope you can enjoy it.

Brad regretted his decision finally. Not the decision that speaking out his feelings to Ray. Actually, he thought this was the best decision he'd made in his life time. Now he could not only have Ray by his side in desert, but also in civilization. And this made the decision to propose Ray as his RTO the second best. So definitely not this. What did make him regret was asking Ray to move in to his house, and this meant that he took everything necessities, and something not but impossible to leave behind, like, a ferret.

Brad even drove all the way to Kansas to get his Ray (now he could say that and he liked the sound of it) and Ray's ferret. Moreover, Ray didn't mention that he had a ferret. The way back home was like hell, if it even exited. Ray kept talking shit besides him, which was annoying and reassuring at the same time. The good news was that Brad could tell that Ray didn't take any ripped fuel from the way he talked, so he could take it. What he couldn't take was a discontinued jumping ferret in the back seat of a borrowed car. "I'm glad it didn't scratch the leather."

"Nah, he won't do that, homes." Ray turned his head to his ferret, "you won't do that, right? Buddy."

"Watch road, you dickhead. It's not nowhere in a desert."

"Believe me, I know when I need to look at the road." He looked at Brad, smiling, and drove pass a SUV.

"Sorry, I don't know your inbred brain has evolved enough to process that Einstein level of intelligence needed information without ending in any malfunction."

To Brad's surprise, Ray didn't talk back. He just chuckled, "relax, homes. Don't be so tense." He patted on Brad's thigh, making Brad tense a bit at it. He didn't say anything, and Ray didn't take his hand back.

Brad was still tense, and upset, which he was surprised a little. Ray drifted his sight to him several times. Brad decided to ignore him.

"Brad, Buddy won't do any damage to your borrowed car." Ray was serious, "and he will stop within minutes." Brad relaxed a bit. "I'll deal with him when we arrive the next stop."

Then Brad relaxed enough to tease, "you name a ferret Buddy? That's retarded. As his owner."

"Yeah, and you're even more retarded to get a retard and his retarded ferret to your house. Though technically, I'm the one who drives us to your place."

"You just admit you're a retard." Brad's voice lightened up.

"Still less retarded than you." Brad could hear Ray's smirk.

"Don't push it."

And he loved it.

 

His love and peace state faded away ten minutes later. It turned out Ray's way of dealing with his little demon creature was to rest it on his lap while it was asleep and he was driving. He should know better.

"I thought you're going to deal with it." After five minutes on the road, Brad said, amused. He couldn't hold it back.

Ray looked at him while avoiding other cars. Brad thought this look was familiar. It was like the look he gave to Trombley the first time he said he was going to shoot a dog. "Are you out of your mind. You fuck sick ferret murderer. You are just like Trombley. No, you are even worse than Trombley." It was. Brad was upset. He wanted to tell Ray to shut up. He didn't know if Ray could tell. He must have. He was Ray.

"Your white middle class parents didn't teach you some manners about pet when they adopted you? You sickfuck are worse than Trombley to let others to do it. You are a fucking ferret murderer officer you motherfucker. That's what you are."

"Ray."

"Don't tell me to shut up. Don't even try."

He won't. He wanted but he won't. Instead, he said, "I'm sorry. I was too annoyed to think straight. I didn't mean it." But he still blamed Ray for having the ferret in front. There's Murphy's Law. The ferret may suddenly wake up and jump when a car came by. He just knew enough to say nothing.

Ray didn't say anything. No more insults, but he didn't look at Brad either.

"Ray." His voice was soft. "Ray." He grabbed Ray's hand, the one that once rested on his thigh minutes ago but now rested on the ferret's body.

"What?" Ray finally turned his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted. Just think next time before saying anything stupid like you haven't got your brain back. OK? Or you will lose your dearest pal RayRay. By the way, Buddy won't wake up."

He knew Ray was kidding. "OK."

They didn't say a thing until they had to stop by a motel.

"What about the ferret?"

"What about what? And you know his name." Ray opened the trunk.

"Where did it sleep? I won't call it that. That's stupid."

"Then refer to this little creature him. Consider this." Ray took out a cage. It was a clear answer.

"No," his voice is plain and determined and teasing.

"You stubborn fuck."

 

Brad wanted to fuck Ray that night. Fuck him hard. But he was too tired both physically and mentally. More mentally. It looked like Ray was the same, let alone that Ray was the one who drove eleven hours in a row and he needed to drove one more day. So, he took a shower and cuddled with fresh and clean and mint-flavored Ray and forced himself to sleep. 

Unlucky for Brad, he woke up in around five. He usually won't wake up at this time and he slept very well these days. He wondered, until he heard some squeaking sound from the corner of this room. He realized what it was quickly. That was the ferret squeaking.

Fuck Ray.

Ray was sleeping by his side, facing him, left hand above his head making a loose fist. He looked peaceful. Brad wondered what he was dreaming. Brad wondered if Ray dreamed him, the man sharing the bed with him, the man kissing his forehead. Maybe he didn't dream anything at all. Or maybe he dreamed Brad fucking him. This thought made his cock throb. He didn't fight it.

Brad's hand found its way under Ray's oversized gray T-shirt. He rested his hand on Ray's small back and pulled himself closer to Ray. He bent himself and buried his head into Ray's chest, breathing his scent. He could smell mint and Ray's smell per se. He buried his nose into Ray's hair. It smelled just like regular hair shampoo. He liked this smell. He also liked the smell radiating from Ray when he was close enough in desert. Sweat and dust. That was heavy. This was light and pleasant. When he breathed in enough of Ray, he moved down to kiss Ray, only found Ray was staring at him. "How long have you been awake?"

Ray didn't answer. "You are weird."

"Shut up."

"You asked me a question and expect me to shut up." Ray sounded pretty awake.

"And you didn't answer, so shut up."

Ray was obedient this time.

Brad leaned in to kiss Ray. At first it was light. Then there was tongues and teeth. Then Brad's hand wandered to Ray's bottom.

Ray pulled back. "What the fuck are you doing?" Brad opened his mouth to answer, but Ray cut him short, "never mind. Just tell me what the fuck time is it.

Brad picked up his phone. "About five thirty."

"So why the fuck do you want to fuck at this time when we have to get up two hours later and spend the whole day on the fucking road?" Brad couldn't see his expression clearly, but he could tell he was not as bothered as the words conveying.

"Your ferret woke me."

"Oh. I forgot to mention that he was most active during dawn and dusk. It's called fucking crepuscular."

"No wonder you forgot to mention it. You didn't even mention its existence." Brad said fondly.

"But seriously, homes. I need to sleep."

"Do you?" Brad reached down between Ray's thighs. He rubbed Ray's cock through his underwear. He savored the process how Ray's cock hardened by his touch, and looked at Ray, pretending to wait for an answer.

Of course, Ray didn't answer. All he did was sighing heavily. Brad took a step further. He kicked the sheet aside and dragged himself down to Ray's crotch while pulling off his underwear. He loosely circled his fingers around Ray's cock and gave it a few of casual stroke. He licked the head of his cock and looked up to Ray. Now he could see the filthy look on Ray's face since his eyes had fully adjusted to darkness. He didn't look like sleepy. Brad took the entire length into his mouth and slowly pulled out while sucking it. "Do you still want to go to sleep?" He asked, resting his hand on Ray's hip.

"I hate to say this," Ray was panting, "but you do behave like me."

"Then I better shut up."

"Ye...Fuck." Brad suck him again. This time he pushed it to the back of his mouth. He knew Ray enjoyed it. Ray put his hand on Brad's head, pulling his short hair. Brad let him do it, let him thrust into his mouth and push his head down to his cock. Eventually Brad pull away. "What?" Ray sounded hoarse.

Brad wanted to fuck him, but Ray was right. He deserved some sleep, so Brad decided he was OK with hand job. He grabbed both their cock with one hand and stroked. He loved the sensation of their cock touching. Brad kissed Ray and moaned into his mouth. It didn't take them much time to burst. There was jeez in the bed and their shirts, but they both only bothered enough to take their shirts off and ignored the sticky fluid on the bed. They both fell asleep in no time. The ferret didn't wake Brad up again.

 

One hour before they entering California, Ray put his ferret into the cage and put it back in the trunk. Ray didn't tell Brad why, and Brad didn't ask. Now he knew it. He couldn't stop thinking about it, in five am, listening to the ferret making sound. And the dog snoring.

He got this dog last morning. When the bell rang, he couldn't drag himself out of the bed. It was Ray who opened the door. "Morning, Mister. Is Brad here?" Brad got up the second he recognized this voice. "I'm his mother. And you are?"

"Yes, he's on bed. I'm Ray Person, Brad's..." Ray was interrupted. His waist was pinched.

"He's my colleague." Brad managed to put his shorts on and get there before Ray said anything stupid. "Why didn't you call? Mom, I could be out."

"I thought you wouldn't go out this early. And I only decided this morning. Look, your dad and I are going to have a trip. We figured we could let you take care of our dog. You need some..." She glanced at Ray, "you need a dog." She gave him the rope and some food.

You need some company. Brad knew what she wanted to say. No, I don't. I don't need anyone or anything other than Ray. My Ray. "OK." That's all he said.

After she told what needed to notice, she left the dog with Brad. It was a collie. Brad hope it would be a German shepherd, but it was better than a Siberian husky anyway. He could picture the disaster if it was a husky. Ferret dancing and dog running, he might just leave the house to Ray on his own. It was called weasel war dance, Ray told him that. Ray also told him to lock anything fragile since the ferret might bump into them when excited. The situation was, however, way more terrible than he described. He could handle it. More precisely, Ray could handle it. Brad was actually felt happy when he saw Ray playing with his ferret, which he would only admit to himself. Brad couldn't handle the ferret waking him every day. He became a little anxious.

"Ray," he grabbed Ray's shoulder and shook him a little.

Ray made a sound. Then he grabbed Brad's hand from his shoulder and said, "wait a moment."

"No. No blow job or hand job or whatever. We need to talk."

Ray snapped his eyes open, "in this fucked up hour?" Ray was a little panic, but mostly confused.

Brad knew what Ray was panic for. He just thought they didn't need to talk about it. He still thought so. Brad sighed, "it's your ferret."

"What about him?"

"He keeps squeaking in this fucked up hour." Brad was tired. He even used he to refer to the ferret.

"That means he is upset. We should do something about it." He was glad that Ray let the address issue pass.

"No, that's not what we are talking about. Besides, you can't hear it?"

"I'm used to it. You'll get used to it. Like you are used to me."

Brad felt his heart speed up at Ray's word. "No, I won't. I'm not going to fuck a ferret."

"You are gross, but love me, love my dog then."

"Quit this shit. You know that it is illegal to have a ferret in California, right?"

The grin vanished from Ray's face. "No, we certainly won't turn us in. We won't dump him either. I am responsible for my pet."

"You sound like Rolling Stone. Maybe he wrote too many of your shit and spontaneously absorb a part of you and according to some stupid equation he gave away a part of him to you."

"And you sound like a marine."

"I am."

"Who didn't get his brain back in his leave."

"Shut up Ray."

"I think we're going to have a talk. Are we? OK, what's the problem then?"

"He woke me up every day."

"I know that already and gave you head or whatever you need to help you sleep, remember?"

"Yeah," and Ray was really good at it. "But you can't help me with my anxiety."

"That's a problem." Ray propped himself up. Brad followed him. "How about we buy some sound proof material and a bigger cage for him to settle? That could help both your and his problem. Also, there's the dog snoring. We need to buy a dog house to let him sleep outside. You know we can't put Buddy outside, so don't even think about it."

"That sounds like a good plan."

"It is. And I have another one, for you. I was thinking about sucking you off."

"This is great, but I think maybe we can try six nine?"

"Oh," Ray licked his lips, "We can try."

 

They spent the next buying and setting stuff. This was not like what was in Brad's mind days ago. He planned to spend the first couple of days fucking Ray. Trying all sorts of things. But the cold reality was that they were often too tired to fuck. This was it. Ray was going to lie on bed without taking a shower.

"Get up, corporal."

"I'm not a corporal. You fuckwit sergeant."

"Why would you want to lie in soaked shirt when you can actually get a decent shower?" Brad looked down at Ray.

"Maybe I just like it." Ray shrugged.

"No, you don't. Now get your ass up before I kick your ass out of my bed."

"Aye aye, captain." Ray got to his feet and walked toward the door, "cold blood sucker."

"I can hear you."

"I meant to." Brad knew Ray must be smirking.

Brad took the lube from the nightstand and followed Ray to the bathroom.

"Why are you following me? Are you gonna brush your teeth while watching me shower? You filthy thing."

"No, I'm going to take a shower with you." Brad pulled his shirts over his head, making a point.

"No way. Your tiny little pussy bathroom is too small for me and a giant overnutrient cocksucker like you to have a shower together."

"I believe I can make enough room for you."

"Yeah, and we can accidentally brush each other's chest or dick, right?"

"That sounds perfect. I think that's exactly what we're going to do."

At the end it was not like they said. Brad insisted to help Ray with his back, and his front, his bottom, and his cock. He might have lingered in some place. Ray gave him the kind of reaction he wanted. He leaned in his touch, reached to hug him, and pants above his nipple. Brad grabbed the lube from the sink. He pushed Ray against the wall and applied some lube on his fingers. He slowly inserted his middle finger into Ray's asshole while watching his expression to detect anything strange. It was obvious that there was no need and no way to do it since Ray pulled him close to take a long kiss. Once Ray was stretched enough, Brad added a second finger, then the third. He didn't thrust his dick in though, when Ray was ready.

"Are you going to do it or not? You dick. Fuck me."

"Please?"

"Fuck you."

Brad pulled his fingers out and pretended to grab the towel.

"OK. Put your dick in me, please."

"That's my good RayRay." Brad stroked his hair. Ray was going to protest but stop to do as Brad told when he ordered him to turn around.

Ray rested his forehead on the wall and raised his ass in the air. Brad bent over to kiss on it and applied lube all over his cock afterwards. He grabbed Ray's hip to set him steady and took his time to insert. He was slow and steady at first. When both of them were used to it, he sped up.

Brad loved how his cock was pressed by Ray, and he loved how soft and bouncy Ray's butt was. He fucked Ray hard and touched him everywhere. Ray moaned loudly and he loved it. It was way better than him talking shit. Brad reached down to grab Ray's cock. He used water and pre-cum as lube to stroke it. He rubbed his thumb on the head, trying to find the spot at the same time. It didn't take him long. Ray exploded within seconds, shouting Brad's name, spurting semen all over Brad's hand, which drove Brad over the edge. He thrusted quickly and bit Ray's shoulder, finally shooting inside him.

Ray turned around and slid down to sit on the floor and lean on the wall. Brad sat beside him. He planted a kiss on Ray's shoulder. "You are amazing."

"I know." He didn't look at Brad. "You too."

 

Things went well after that. Ray found a job. Brad would take Collie out for a walk or take him to play on the beach when Ray was at work. He would go out to buy something to cook, even bake at some times. When he didn't prepare for dinner, he would lie on sofa and watch TV, with Collie lying beside him, or go out on his bike. She was rather quiet. He kind of liked her. He didn't need to play with the ferret since Ray always came home before he went crazy. He enjoyed it, especially considering the fact that he didn't have much time to spend at home.

His luck ran out one day. Ray had to work overtime. That made Brad the one to play with the ferret. "Let him out of the cage and play with him. You will find some rats in the box standing on the corner of that room. You can grab one or two for Buddy to catch outside the cage but inside the room. He may run and jump and make noise as you can see when he played with me. It's OK for him to play with Maxie. She won't harm him. I think that's all. If you have any problems, you can text me. See you later."

When Brad was with marines, he didn't see rats as a problem. But now he was in civilization, he would treat rats as something filthy. Yet he still did as what Ray said. It seemed the ferret liked him. He was dancing around him, inviting Brad to play with him. Brad thought he could give it a try. He picked up the toy outside. The ferret followed him to the living room, where Collie was resting. Brad used the toy to tease the ferret to chase it. The ferret was running back and forth, which amused Brad.

However, things had the tend to run away. Collie went over and bit the toy. The ferret looked up and bit Collie's paw. Collie tried to hold the ferret between her teeth, but the ferret got away. What happened next was pretty much the ferret running, jumping around Collie and challenging her. All collie did was turning her head and barking. She didn't even bother to be on her feet. Brad sat on the sofa, watching it, and dodged from a sprinting ferret once in a while. He felt tiresome and happy at the same time.

When Ray got home at nine, he saw some dishes on the dining table and a note stuck to it, written only two words, microwave them. Then he saw his boyfriend sitting on the sofa, head tilted, with Buddy sleeping on his lap, Maxie resting beside. He didn't want to wake him. Yet Brad was awake. "Hi."

"You love Buddy." It was a statement.

"No. And you gave me misled information. I'm glad this didn't happen in battlefield. You inbred donkey."

"What?" Ray was still smiling.

"You said Collie won't harm Buddy, but she tried to bite him."

"That doesn't mean she would harm him." He didn't point out that Brad said "Buddy". He knew he shouldn't push. "And don't call her Collie. Her name is Maxie." Collie raised her head.

"That name sucks."

"She knows her name is Maxie. Look. Collie." Collie didn't make a move. "Maxie." She got up from the floor. "See?"

"I'll try to make her understand she is called Collie."

"You are unbelievable." Ray shook his head. "And you love Buddy. Just admit it."

"No. But I'll admit I love you. You whiskey tango cretinous daughter-fucking trailer park living bowlegged female raised fucktwat." Brad reached out to hold Ray's hand and kissed on the back, "like, a thousand times."


End file.
